onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice
Sir Maurice is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest staring Eric Keenleyside, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Moe French. Maurice is based on Beauty's father from the fairytale "Beauty and the Beast". History During a conflict with the ogres, the creatures breach the castle walls; causing Sir Maurice and everyone inside to evacuate. Belle and Colette become trapped within the library, hiding under a table, when an ogre storms into the room. When more ogres show up, Colette holds them off while a guard pulls Belle to safety. Shortly after, Colette dies. Belle, having passed out, is put on bed rest. Grieving for his wife, Sir Maurice prepares a funeral casket and holds a vigil for her. Belle eventually awakens, with no recollection of Colette's sacrifice, and asks him for her mother's whereabouts only to see the ongoing wake. Later, he checks up on Belle. Desperate to remember what happened to her mother, she expresses an interest in tracking down rock trolls, beings who can restore memories, but Sir Maurice doesn't want her to pay the price of magic. When she argues against his opinion, he forbids Belle from leaving the room until the doctors agree her health has improved. Defying his wishes, Belle vanishes to Arendelle, but she returns empty-handed. Realizing he cannot hide the truth any longer, Sir Maurice admits the nature of Colette's death. He mentions the ogres have gotten stronger, to which Belle tells him about a wizard, Rumplestiltskin, who can help them. Despite that there will be a price of magic, Belle asserts she is willing in order to be as brave as her mother was. As the ogres close in once more, Sir Maurice requests help from the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. In exchange for the town's protection, Rumplestiltskin asks that Belle become his eternal servant. Shocked at the request, Sir Maurice refuses, but Belle decides to comply so her father and the people of the kingdom will be safe from harm. Months later, Belle and Rumplestiltskin grow to have mutual feelings for each other, but due to a misunderstanding, he suspects she is trying to strip him of his Dark One powers. Choosing himself over her, he throws Belle out of the castle for good. Sometime after this, his nemesis, the Evil Queen, claims that his former maid returned home, but received cruel treatment from her father due to her association with Rumplestiltskin. She claims Maurice locked Belle in a tower and had priests perform exorcisms on her, which ultimately resulted in the girl's death. While Rumplestiltskin believes the Evil Queen's lies about Belle's passing, the girl is kidnapped and imprisoned in a palace. Hook breaks into Belle's cell block and warns her that Maurice's life is in danger because of Rumplestiltskin. Though Hook seemingly wants to aide in her escape, his true purpose is extracting information from her about Rumplestiltskin's dagger and its location. She knows nothing about it, and due to her uselessness, Hook knocks Belle unconscious. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Maurice" is of Latin origin derived from "Maurus" that means "dark-skinned".http://www.behindthename.com/name/maurus **The name of his Storybrooke counterpart, Moe, is derived from this name.http://www.behindthename.com/name/maurice Character Notes *Maurice is a reference to the same character in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. However, he does not share the same occupation as the Disney adaption of the character, who is an inventor. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Maurice ru:Сэр Морис nl:Maurice Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Out of the Past Characters